sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah
"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" is a song composed by Allie Wrubel with lyrics by Ray Gilbert from the Disney 1946 live action and animated movie Song of the South, sung by James Baskett. For "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", the film won the Academy Award for Best Original Song and was the second in a long line of Disney songs to win this award, after "When You Wish upon a Star" from Pinocchio (1940). In 2004 it finished at number 47 in AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs, a survey of top tunes in American cinema. The song is influenced by the chorus of the pre-Civil War folk song "Zip Coon", a "Turkey in the Straw" variation: "Zip a duden duden duden zip a duden day". Notable versions *Cliff Richard - recorded in 1965 but not released until 2008 when it was included on the album And They Said it Wouldn't Last: My 50 Years in Music. *Connee Boswell (1946). *Clooney Sisters & Tony Pastor - recorded for Cosmo Records in September, 1946. *Connie Francis - for her album Connie Francis Sings Award Winning Motion Picture Hits (1963). *Doris Day - included in her album With a Smile and a Song (1964). *Guy Mitchell - on his album Sunshine Guitar (1960) *James Last - for the album Copacabana Happy Dancing (1979) *Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers had a no. 8 hit with their rendition of the song in 1947.Johnny Mercer chart entries As a result, Mercer had to correct listeners who mistakenly assumed that he wrote it. *Louis Armstrong - for his album Disney Songs the Satchmo Way (1968). *The Modernaires with Paula Kelly - this reached the No. 11 spot in the Billboard charts in 1946. *Sammy Kaye & His Orchestra - this also reached the No. 11 spot in the Billboard charts in 1946. *The Jackson 5 - on their debut album Diana Ross Presents The Jackson 5 (1969). *Steve Miller recorded a version for his 1988 album Born 2B Blue, which is composed of jazz standards and other songs such as Lee Dorsey's "Ya Ya". *The Rock-afire Explosion- RAE have this song for Fatz to sing on RAE Kids Showtape in 1988-90 and The Rolfe and Earle Show Showtape a Final RAE Showtape at Showbiz Pizza Place in 1990-92 as flashback before Concept Unifcation occur. Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans version Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans, a Phil Spector-produced American rhythm and blues trio from Los Angeles, recorded "Zip-a-Dee Doo-Dah" using the Wrecking Crew in late 1962. According to the Beatles' George Harrison: "When Phil Spector was making 'Zip-A-Dee Doo-Dah', the engineer who's set up the track overloaded the microphone on the guitar player and it became very distorted. Phil Spector said, 'Leave it like that, it's great.' Some years later everyone started to try to copy that sound and so they invented the fuzz box." The song also marked the first time his Wall of Sound production formula was fully executed. Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans took their version of the song to number 8 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in 1963. Their song also peaked at number 45 in the UK Singles Chart the same year. The song was included on the only album the group ever recorded, Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah, issued on the Philles Records label. Track listings # "Zip-a-Dee Doo-Dah" – 2:40 # "Flip and Nitty" - 2:20 Personnel This version was sung by the following people:Clemente, John (2000). Girl Groups—Fabulous Females That Rocked The World. Iola, Wisc. Krause Publications. p. 27. .Betrock, Alan (1982). Girl Groups The Story of a Sound (1st ed.). New York: Delilah Books. pgs. 120-122. *Bobby Sheen – lead vocals *Darlene Love – background vocals *Fanita James – background vocals In popular culture For many years the song was part of an opening theme medley for the Wonderful World of Disney television program and it has often been used in other TV and video productions by the studio. It is one of many popular songs that features a bluebird ("Mr. Bluebird's on my shoulder"), epitomized by the "bluebird of happiness", as a symbol of cheer. The song is also the Departure melody of platform 1 of Maihama Station in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan. Today, this song is used as the main song in Splash Mountain, a log flume ride based on Song of the South at Disneyland in Anaheim, California and Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. References Category:1946 songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Ray Gilbert Category:Songs with music by Allie Wrubel Category:Ami Suzuki songs Category:Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans songs Category:Connie Francis songs Category:The Dave Clark Five songs Category:Disney songs Category:Doris Day songs Category:Guy Mitchell songs Category:The Hollies songs Category:The Jackson 5 songs Category:Louis Armstrong songs Category:Paula Abdul songs Category:The Supremes songs Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Spector Category:Song recordings with Wall of Sound arrangements Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Philles Records singles